


October and April

by icegirl99



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley spend the night together before they're kidnapped by Heaven and Hell. Pre Body Swap scene. Rating is for implied/non-explicit sexual themes. Otherwise it's lots of beautiful angst.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	October and April

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quickly after I rediscovered this song. Here's some lyrics for those not familiar with it.
> 
> She was like April sky  
> Sunrise in her eyes  
> Child of light  
> Shining star  
> Fire in her heart  
> Brightest day  
> Melting snow  
> Breaking through the chill  
> October and April
> 
> He was like frozen sky  
> In October night  
> Darkest cloud  
> Endless storm  
> Raining from his heart  
> Coldest moon  
> Deepest blue  
> Tearing down his will  
> October and April
> 
> Like hate and love  
> Worlds apart  
> This fatal love  
> Was like poison  
> Right from the start
> 
> Like light and dark  
> Worlds apart  
> This fatal love  
> Was like poison  
> Right from the start
> 
> We were like loaded guns  
> Sacrificed our lives  
> We were like love undone  
> Craving to entwine  
> Fatal touch  
> Final thrill  
> Love was bound to kill  
> October and April

"This may be our last chance…" The words had barely left the demon's lips before the angel was kissing him passionately. 

Aziraphale was Crowley's everything. Centuries he'd spent in the dark washed away with the sunrise he always found in the angel's bright blue eyes. He was his shining star. If Aziraphale had actually been a star, Crowley knew that he'd be drawn to him more than any other in the entire galaxy. Shining bright, a blazing fire in the angel's heart that no other could match. 

Now, as desperate but ever gentle hands worked to remove his clothes, Crowley could feel that fire burning. It warmed away his chill. It was as if Aziraphale was melting away the snow within him. Bringing about a spring that would forever hold them together. Tomorrow their love would prove to be fatal if they didn't choose their faces wisely. 

~*~

Worlds apart they were, Aziraphale knew. Hate and love, it had kept them apart for over 6000 years. Crowley was Aziraphale's poison though, from that very moment he had slithered up to him on the wall of Eden. The angel found something within the demon that he couldn't resist. An ever present darkness that Aziraphale couldn't quite brighten. He saw that brightness though, in the demon's gorgeous golden eyes. The angel would give anything to save that light. 

So here he was now, in the demon's flat, undressing him and using his warmth to rid Crowley of that ever present coldness. He could feel the desperation in his touches. An endless freezing storm, pouring from his heart. He knew as well as Aziraphale did that tonight was likely the last they would see each other. 

For centuries Aziraphale had held off on confessing his feelings for Crowley. Their love was forbidden, from the very start. And now it would prove fatal for both of them in the morning. 

So the angel promised to make the most of this night. One that they both wished could be endless. 

Naked bodies entwined in the bed, tender kisses and gentle caresses brought them together as one. "That's it, dear, come undone for me…" 

~*~

The demon cried out in pleasure, eyes falling closed for a few moments of pure bliss...pure light and love, shining from his angel. His child of light.

The angel followed his lover moments later. Feeling for the briefest of minutes, the darkness lift inside of the demon. Frozen sky giving way to the brightest day. 

No matter what the morning would bring, they had one another in this moment. They were each other's October and April. An angel and a demon entwined in eternal love. Aziraphale and Crowley.


End file.
